1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a welder's mask having a remote controlled eye shield, and more particularly, to a welder's mask having a protective eye shield which can be opened or closed according to remote radio control.
2. Problems In The Art
Conventional arc welding requires, at the same time, vision by the welder of the workpiece and welding equipment at the welding point and protection of the welder's eyes from the high intensity welding arc. Additionally, protection of the welder's face is needed from the heat and particles involved in the welding process.
Conventional welding masks or helmets utilize a protective housing which covers the front of the user's face and include a darkly tinted window or eye shield through which the welder can view the welding without harm to the welder's eyes. Because of the darkness of the tint needed to protect against the high intensity welding arc, the welder cannot adequately see either the workpiece, the welding instruments, or the welding controls with the eye shield in place if the welding arc is not operating. Originally, the welder therefore had to many times remove and replace the entire welder's mask during welding which was cumbersome, time consuming, and wearing.
Welders many times use protective gloves and clothing which reduces agility and ability to easily remove, replace, or adjust the mask. An improvement was developed by decreasing the weight of the mask using materials of sufficient protective properties but of significantly less weight, and by incorporating a mounting means for the user's head which allowed pivoting of the mask upwardly and downwardly from the user's face. This eliminated the need to remove and replace the mask each time the welder needed to view the workpiece independent of the eye shield.
However, this system is still cumbersome, time consuming, and wearisome for the welder. This is especially true in a production line setting where workpiece after workpiece is moved in front of the welder and repetitive welding is done on successive workpieces.
Another attempt at improving over conventional welder's masks included utilizing a moveable eye shield which is moved by a motor connected to a control cord which the welder operates to close or open the eye shield. Still further, another device utilizes a photoelectric eye associated with workpieces which are successively moved into place to raise and lower the eye shield for repetitive welding.
The remote control cord proved to be cumbersome, easily entangled, and many times may interfere with the welding procedure. It does not allow movement of the welder away from the control or the mask and is subject to damage in the heat and procedure of welding. The photoelectric eye device is limited to control by the workpieces and does not allow the welder independent and needed flexibility of control. Furthermore, such a system is imprecise in that the need to open or close the eye shield is more dependent upon the need for unobstructed vision by the welder, rather than timing of the workpiece or other stimuli. Also, the photoelectric eye is subject to other non-welding related obstructions and can become blocked, clogged or otherwise have operating deficiencies in the welding environment.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a welder's mask having a remote controlled eye shield which improves over and solves the problems in the art.
A further object of the invention is to provide a welder's mask having a remote controlled eye shield which allows the user to have independence and complete control of opening and closing the eye shield.
A further object of the invention is to provide a welder's mask having a remote controlled eye shield which moves the eye shield out of the viewing opening of the mask to allow unobstructed vision of the welder without any requirement of moving or adjusting the welder's mask.
Another object of the invention is to provide a welder's mask having a remote controlled eye shield which does not have any cords or other physical structure connected between the welder's mask and the controls for opening and closing the eye shield.
A further object of the invention is to provide a welder's mask having a remote controlled eye shield which is light weight, easy to operate, durable, and economical.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.